24: Day Zero
(Episode 1) (Episode 2) (Episode 3) (Episode 4) (Episode 5) (Episode 6) (Episode 7) (Episode 8) }} Day Zero is an animated webisode series of 24, "powered by" Degree Men. Each episode is between one and three minutes long and the shorter ones take place in real time. However, each episode does not take place the exact time after the last one had ended, allowing time for characters to travel between locations. The series is set before the action of Day 1, with Jack Bauer working at the Counter Terrorist Unit along with colleagues such as George Mason, Tony Almeida and Nina Myers, a mole unbeknownst to the rest of her colleagues. Furthermore, Jack's wife Teri is still alive. In the series Jack and Nina have been staking out a suspect, when they finally see a call to action. Episode guide Episode 1 The following takes place between 10:17pm and 10:27 pm. 10:17:00 Split screen: View of Los Angeles. View of the side of a building with one window lit. Jack Bauer looking through a window with binoculars. Nina Myers approaches Jack asking about his life at home with Teri. Jack says that things will be fine. Devin, a computer tech, who is watching their suspect through surveillance, asks Nina about the intelligence on the suspect, Laszlo, making Nina doubt about their correct course of action. Jack asserts that they're right, but Nina says that George Mason thinks they're wasting time, saying they have been watching Laszlo for 9 weeks. Jack says that they'll be waiting for when he makes his move. The surveillance goes down. Jack has Nina watch the building and open up a new channel, and leaves with Devin, guns drawn. Split screen: View of the side of a building with one window lit. Nina Myers on the phone. Jack and Devin are clearing a building. Jack and Devin ascend a staircase then go through a hallway, approaching room 307. They open a door and find an abandoned laptop turned on. Jack searches the room with his flashlight, and finds Laszlo dead on the ground with a bullet wound to his head. Devin tells Jack that he found a bomb that will detonate in less than 3 minutes. Jack tells Devin to get out of there, and calls Nina to get him specs on the detonator. Final split screen: The detonator. Jack trying to figure out the bomb. Nina on the phone. Episode 2 [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] Jack summarizes Laszlo's activities, but Nina Myers doubts it. Devin says that the surveillance system went down, forcing him and Jack to enter Laszlo's building. Jack finds a laptop, powered on, and Devin finds a bomb in the room with less than 3 minutes remaining. Jack tells Devin to get out of the room. The following takes place between 10:28pm and 10:31pm. 10:28:00 Split screen: Nina on the phone. Laszlo dead on the ground. Bomb ticking down with a minute 4 seconds remaining. Jack is on the phone with Nina. Devin is in the room with Nina, looking through the window with binoculars. Jack asks her for the bomb's specs, but Nina says that there's no time for that, and that Jack needs to get out. Jack needs to salvage Laszlo's files on his computer, so Nina has Jack put through to Jamey Farrell at CTU. Jamey gives Jack instructions on downloading Laszlo's files to a flash drive. The files download on the drive with seconds to spare. Jack grabs the drive, and crashes through a window as the bomb explodes. Split screen: Jamey in shock. A pile of smoking rubble. Nina looking through the window in shock. Episode 3 [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] Devin tells Jack that there's a problem: a wireless detonator. Jack tells Nina that he needs to salvage Laszlo's files and gets her to put him through to Jamey Farrell at CTU. Jamey helps download the files to a flash drive and Jack grabs the drive and crashes through a window as the bomb explodes. The following takes place between 10:36pm and 11:14 pm. 10:36:00 Split Screen: Jamey in shock. A pile of rubble. Jack's hand in the pile. Nina and Devin run to the pile of rubble. There they find Jack half-buried, but alive. He crawls out and Nina tells him that Medical is on their way to check him out. As they wait, Jack gets a call from George Mason and tells him that it was a setup and that they will discuss it more when Jack gets back to CTU. Jack then gives the flash drive to Nina and asks her to work on it by herself. Split screen: Jack and Devin heading into Mason's office, Nina at her workstation, Tony Almeida at his. '' Back at CTU, as Jack and Devin are meeting with Mason, Tony approaches Nina's workstation and accuses her of starting something with Jack, even though he is married. Nina assures Tony that nothing is going on between them. As Tony walks away, Nina looks towards Mason's office. ''Split screen: Jack and Devin with Mason in his office. Nina watching them. The pile of rubble on the computer screen. Episode 4 [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] Devin tells Jack that there's a problem: a wireless detonator. Jack tells Nina that he needs to salvage Laszlo's files and downloads them to a flash drive before crashes through a window as the bomb explodes. Jack comes out of the rubble and gives Nina the flash drive, telling her she's the only one he trusts. Back at CTU, Tony Almeida argues with Nina about her fascination with Jack. Nina looks out towards Mason's office. The following takes place between 11:16pm and 11:18 pm. 11:16:00 Split screen: Nina watching Jack and Mason in his office. Tony turning around, looking at Nina. Jack and Devin with Mason in his office. Mason criticized the fact that Laszlo was killed regardless of CTU's surveillance. Jack, arm in a cast, believes that Laszlo was getting information from someone inside CTU, making Mason believe that a CTU agent had Laszlo killed. Jack tells Mason to bring Division into the investigation, but Mason denies this request. Jack presses the issue about someone within CTU working against them. Meanwhile, Nina looks through Laszlo's files, then deletes them. She pulls out her cell phone and sends a text message to a contact, claiming that Laszlo's files were erased. Split screen: Jack. Mason. Nina. Episode 5 [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] Nina tells Jack that him being out on the field all the time must be hard on Teri. George Mason is angry at Jack and Devin about Laszlo being dead under CTU's surveillance. Jack grabs Laszlo's files before the bomb explodes, and hands the files to Nina. Nina tells Tony that there's nothing going on between her and Jack. Jack believes someone is working against them; and Nina erases Laszlo's files. The following takes place between 11:25pm and 11:28 pm. 11:25:00 Split screen: Nina's finger hovering over a keyboard. Mason thinking in his office. Jack sitting at a desk, arm in a cast. An agent walks up to Jack and tells him that his wife was on the line. Jack picks up the phone and talks to Teri. She tells him that Jack should consider changing his billing address because she's still receiving Jack's bills. Kim Bauer is seen sitting on the couch during the call. Jack says that they should talk about their relationship status more before officially changing his address. Teri agrees to talk about it later. Jack tells his wife that he wants to speak with Kim, but she doesn't want to speak with him. Teri says that Kim is having trouble adjusting to the separation. Jack has to get off the phone when Devin tells him that there's a problem with Nina. Split screen: Jack on the phone. Nina on her computer. Nina tells Jack that there may have been a self-destruct sequence on Laszlo's computer. Jack asks if she could save anything, but Nina says that as soon as the flash drive was uploaded, the files started erasing themselves. Jack is frustrated. Final split screen: Nina at her computer. Devin. Jack frustrated. Episode 6 [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] Jack states that Laszlo's selling important government information. He makes off with Laszlo's files and escapes the explosion, then entrusts the information to Nina. Jack tells Mason his suspicions of a mole inside CTU. Nina finishes deleting Laszlo's files, and Kim Bauer refuses to talk to her father. The following takes place between 11:32pm and 11:37 pm. 11:32:00 Split screen: Nina looking at her computer monitor. Mason thinking in his office. An outside view of Jack's office. Mason asks Jack if he's sure that the files are gone; Jack concurs. Mason reveals new intelligence that the codes are set to go on market shortly. Jack re-expresses his concern about a traitor in CTU, and Mason tells him to go home and get some rest. Split screen: Nina, Devin, and Tony. Nina questions Jack, who tells her what's up, and what Mason just told him. "And you're just going to go home?" she asks, but he doesn't respond, and goes out the door. As Jack's going to his car, someone stops him and attacks him, but Jack defends himself and gives the man a bloody nose. Jack asks who the man's working for, and as he steps into the light, he reveals himself to be Devin. Final split screen: Devin with a nosebleed. Jack pointing a gun at him. Nina looking at the exit Jack just went through. Episode 7 [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] Jack and Devin ascend a staircase, guns drawn. Jack tells Nina that a great deal of their case has been compromised, and that Mason told him to go home. As Jack prepares to go home, a shadowy figure attacks him, and Jack fights him off. Jack asks for the man's identity, and the shadowy figure is revealed to be Devin with a bloody nose. The following takes place between 11:37pm and 11:40 pm. 11:37:00 Split screen: Devin beat up. Jack pointing his gun at him. Wider angle of Jack pointing his gun at Devin. Jack asks Devin if he was working for Laszlo, and Devin says that he needed the money. Jack demands the names of Devin's buyers, but Devin won't know until the transaction initiates. Jack wants to know how to stop the sale, but it's apparently too late. Jack scolds Devin for betraying his country. Devin simply responds by saying that there's a lot of money in selling information, but Jack cocks his gun at Devin's head, claiming that he won't ask again. Devin says that someone else is involved, and is about to give up the name, but a shotgun appears out of another car's window in the parking lot, shoots Devin in the forehead, and drives away. Jack shoots after it, but his gun is empty. Final split screen: The parking lot. Devin with a bullet wound in his head. Jack with his gun drawn. Episode 8 [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] Teri talks to Jack on the phone. Nina tells Tony Almeida that there's nothing going on between her and Jack. Jack tells Mason that someone is inside CTU working against them, as Nina deletes Laszlo's files. Devin attacks Jack, but Jack defends himself and attempts to interrogate Devin. Devin gets shot in the head by someone in a car. The following takes place between 11:45pm and 11:49 pm. 11:45:00 Split screen: Jack and Mason in the parking lot. Nina in the parking lot. CTU medics around Devin's body. Nina, Jack, Mason, and Tony are meeting in the parking lot. Jack summarizes what happened with Devin, and that someone else took him out, supposedly his partner. Jack asks Mason if he called for any help from Division, but Mason says he didn't call Division because he didn't believe in any internal threat previously. Mason says that no one will want to work with him if he investigates everyone. Nina says that she'll work with Jack; Mason sarcastically wishes them both luck and walks away with Tony. Jack tells Nina that he moved out, and she asks him how his arm is. Realizing that he's having a bad day, Nina offers to buy Jack a drink, to which Jack feels obliged. He walks away with Nina, arm around her back. Tony sees the entire scene. Final split screen: Tony. Medics rolling away Devin's body. Nina and Jack walking away. Dramatis personae * Jack Bauer * Nina Myers * Devin * Laszlo * Jamey Farrell * George Mason * Tony Almeida * Teri Bauer * Kim Bauer Background information and notes * None of the real actors from the television series provided their voices for the characters, apart from Kiefer Sutherland. Voice actors were hired for the rest of the cast. * Some time before the Day Zero website went down, and viewers must now use YouTube in order to watch the series. External links * Day Zero on 24 Spoilers | name=''Day Zero''| nextday= }} Day Zero